


Del odio al amor... (por más cliché que suene)

by Kikinu



Category: Cursed (2005)
Genre: Español | Spanish, M/M, Platonic Relationship
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-12
Updated: 2011-07-12
Packaged: 2017-10-21 07:37:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/222557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikinu/pseuds/Kikinu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bo y Jimmy han ido al mismo colegio desde el jardín de infantes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Del odio al amor... (por más cliché que suene)

** Del odio al amor… (por más cliché que suene) **

Bo y Jimmy han ido al mismo colegio desde el jardín de infantes.

Jimmy siempre fue un niño tímido, que vivía escondido detrás de la falda de su madre (o de su hermana, luego de que los padres de ambos murieron). Bo siempre fue el chico popular que adoraban sus compañeros. El antagonismo de ambos estaba escrito en piedra.

A Bo siempre Jimmy y todo lo que lo rodeara le pareció extraño (como, por ejemplo, la frente de su hermana). Así que, dada su condición de ser superior en el colegio, no le resultó difícil hacer de la vida de Jimmy un infierno.

Pero entonces Bo cumplió catorce años y tuvo una erección en las duchas del colegio, mientras veía como Jimmy se bañaba.

De ahí a descubrir que estaba enamorado del chico hubo un paso. Un largo y doloroso paso.

FIN


End file.
